


Driving away the demons

by SaladandPeace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Late Night Writing, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaladandPeace/pseuds/SaladandPeace
Summary: Five years after the war, Harry still suffers from nightmares, but luckily his lover is a great comfort. Snarry Drabble





	Driving away the demons

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I woke up from a terrible nightmare and started to write this to calm down. I wasn’t sure of it, but I fellt like I should post this. I hope you enjoy this short fluffy drabble! ˆˆ

Harry’s eyes shot open. He was panting, sweating. He tried to calm himself by listening to the steady breathing of his lover next to him while staring at the ceiling. Tears seemed to form in his eyes, but he was unsure whether they were from fear or from relief that it was over. Another nightmare. He cursed inwardly as he flinched at the memories of it.

  
It had been 5 years, and still he had these terrible nightmares. Green Lights flashing around, screams of pain, his head filled with aching and that horrible laugh from Voldemort, and worst of all: his friends getting hurt and dying. Everyone dying. Severus, dying. Harry shivered at the mental image. He turned around towards his nightstand and read the backs of his books, trying to stop his train of thought.

  
‘Harry, dear, what’s wrong?’ The silky voice of his lover sounded next to him, still drowsy.

  
‘Nothing, Sev, I’m okay’, he tried to answer as convincing as possible. He tried. He knew he wasn’t convincing.

  
A pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him towards the body of the man behind him. Severus’ warmth spread trough Harry’s body. The steady hot breaths against the back of his neck invited him to breath at the same moment, calming him a lot.

  
‘Harry,’ he sounded more stern now, ‘you know you can’t lie to me. Was it the nightmare?’

  
Harry said nothing, but nodded slightly. Severus could always see through him.

  
He felt him nuzzle against his neck. 'oh, sweetheart...'. Sev didn't say anything else. They both knew that dismissing it nor acknowledging it worked.

  
'I'm here for you', was all Sev said. And frankly, that was enough. He had made mistakes, he had lost people, but he still had severus. He turned around in his lovers arms and laid his head on his chest, listing to Sev's still beating heart. he thanked whoever lived up there to let him keep Severus. they both had made mistakes, they both were guilty of there shortcomings, but, Harry thought as he drifted back into a calm sleep, they had each other to hold on to and to walk the right path with.

  
'I love you, Sev', Harry uttered half asleep.

  
He felt Severus chuckle and give him a kiss on his head. ‘I love you too, Harry’. Harry smiled. Even with a war still in his head, he felt like he had found happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N for those following my “healing scars” drarry fanfic: I’m sorry for the lack of updates currently! My life’s pretty hectic, but somewhere the following days, I should be able to get around to do an update! ˆˆ;


End file.
